falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Swamp
The Green Swamp is an uninhabited location in former North Carolina. Once famed for being one of the few locations of naturally-growing Venus Flytraps, the region is now a terrifying maze of giant flytraps, hostile wildlife, and disease. The Green Swamp covers most of the Cape Fear region, making Cape Fear one of the most dangerous areas in former North Carolina and the reason why Wilmington sees such little trade. There are no known communities in the Green Swamp. Even the most foolhardy raider would think twice before daring to set foot in these inhospitable marshes, much less set up a base here. The area is filled with the bleached bones of past refugees, their flesh eaten by the out-of-control greenery. Flora and Fauna The trees in the Green Swamp are said to be among the most terrifying in the Southeastern Commonwealth, if not the entire former US. While none of the plant life is intelligent, they all respond to potential threats or prey the same way; instant consumption. Even the most careful of travelers have lost their lives to the fly traps in the Green Swamp. Vines have been known to wrap around legs and trap unwary people, suspending them in the air or worse; holding them down, defenseless, as predators move in for the kill. Most of the plants in the Green Swamp are highly toxic. Gas masks are advised in the Green Swamp due to the radiation and the poison released by some of the plants in the area. One of the most potent toxins in the Green Swamp is the Fear Spore. This potent neurotoxin found only in the Cape Fear region works in multiple stages. The first stage leads to paranoia and anxiety. Within a few hours, the victim will begin hallucinating vividly before losing touch with all reality. By the third hour, the victim will begin screaming uncontrollably, damaging the vocal chords and lungs. The lungs will begin filling with saliva and hemorrhaged fluids. The victim literally drowns in his/her fear. Other plants have similar, less potent hallucinogenic properties, leading to their use as recreational drugs. A bad trip, however, can still lead to the user 'screaming himself to death'. Due to this, these drugs are highly illegal in the Broken Banks and in Wilmington. The risk involved with retrieving these plants leads to their high price and value. The fauna in the Green Swamp consists only of the animals that can survive in a radioactive environment and combat the dangers of the area. Cougars frequent the Green Swamps as do feral ghouls, frenzied by the sounds and sights of the Green Swamp. Locations While the Green Swamp has not been explored very well, there are a few locations known to people who have survived the Green Swamp. *'Pender Trail- '''Once US Route 17, Pender Trail in a clearing in the nearly endless swamps. It has been determined to be the safest route to Wilmington, though it is still incredibly dangerous. Bodies from unwary travelers can be seen many times while traveling the Pender Trail. At times, Pender Trail seems to disappear, leading to many people becoming lost in the Green Swamp, separated from their group and stranded with only feral ghouls and carnivorous plants to keep them company. *'Burgaw Sanctuary- 'Located in the former town of Burgaw, there is a rumored sanctuary in this location. Whether this is true or simply a cruel myth designed to get travelers killed remains to be determined. It is said to be a place of rest, free from the carnivorous trees and feral ghouls of the Green Swamp. Many people have lost their lives simply trying to find Burgaw. Broken Banks inhabitants are instructed not to seek Burgaw out under any circumstances. *'Lake Wacamaw- '''Deemed the 'most dangerous part of the swamp', this lake is said to be one of the most dreadful places in the swamplands. Toxic spores released into the air cause hallucination, leading to injury or, in most cases, death. Tales from travelers inspire horror, especially in the area. Due to the hallucinogenic plants in the area, nobody is truly certain what makes the area so incredibly dangerous. Accounts vary from person to person. Due to the fact that only a handful of people have survived an encounter with this lake, it is fair to say that, no matter which account is correct, it is to be avoided at all costs. Paranoia surrounding the lake's existence has led to travelers shivering or even becoming paralyzed with fear upon seeing any body of water while traveling through the swamp. Category:Places Category:North Carolina Category:Cape Fear